That Simple: A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Sammy, Ilna & Mari
by Mari217
Summary: Sometimes things are just ... that simple.


_**Sammy's Notes:**__ Mari and ilna—what's left for me to say? You guys are the best and getting the chance to co-write a story with both of you was the treat of a lifetime. I never would have guessed a few months ago what fun we would have on this ride through The REAL World. I can't say thank you enough._

_Also there are no words for the appreciation I have for all the support and enthusiasm we're getting from the readers and reviewers. You guys are AWESOME! You inspire to me to write every single day._

_And finally to Sandy—for always knowing exactly what to say and for never hesitating to say it._

_**Mari's notes:**__ Sammy &amp; Ilna, as I've said, writing this story with both of you has been such a wonderful, exciting experience. Working on the REAL World with you makes every day brighter. The REAL World has been one of the best experiences in my life. Not only because it's creatively beyond a joy, but because it's made me REAL friends. You've added such joy to my life. A toast, ladies! As Nonna would say, __"Cent'anni" to 100 years! _

_And to our readers, reviewers and RealMcRollers much love!_

_**Ilna's notes:**__ Mari and Sammy – there have been many awesome moments since Mari's brilliant idea to start the REAL World, but one of the most awesome for me was the day I asked if I could write with you two on this story and you both immediately and unreservedly said ABSOLUTELY YES! It was a dream come true – I got to write with my two favorite writers who also happen to be two of my favorite people in the world. Thank you both for being true friends. Every day with you is better than the last. _

_To our readers, your enthusiasm and excitement – for the REAL World as a whole and for this story in particular – has been completely overwhelming and quite literally brightens every day. We are so thrilled you are on this journey with us and we hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we enjoyed writing it._

_/_

**That Simple (1/1)**

**.**

**Tyrell and Tyler Dog Training School  
Sunday 3:00 P.M.**

"Welcome everyone! I'm Francine and this is Basic Obedience," the forty-something woman with the bright smile greeted the room of dogs and owners. "When you graduate in six weeks, your dog will have a working knowledge of basic commands including: Sit, Come, Stay, Leave it, Heel, and Wait. Please understand dog training is not _me_ training your dog. It's me training _you_ to train your dog!" She grinned at the crowd.

Steve and Catherine stood with Cammie in the large gym-like room with soft matting on the floor. There were three other dog and owner combos in the class. A family of a mom and two teens with a large lab mix. A bulldog with a petite blond woman, and young couple with a terrier mix.

"Let's all introduce ourselves and our dogs!" Francine said cheerfully. "This is my dog, Pollux." She pointed to the spaniel mix who was staring at her with rapt attention. "He'll be our demo dog tonight. That's Castor, my other boy. They're both agility dogs. Castor's an agility champion. He's got tonight off. He competed and won a ribbon today." Castor raised his head at the sound of his name. He was resting on a mat in an office just off the ring. An open baby gate allowed him to watch the class but he apparently preferred to nap.

Francine continued, "And this is Martin Tyrell." A good-looking man wearing jeans and a_ 'Life is Good, Dogs Make it Better!'_ t-shirt nodded to the crowd and winked at Francine.

"Welcome everyone," Martin said. "Before you ask, Tyler is my dog. He's kinda the co-owner and VP of the school. Congratulations on making the decision to start your dogs off on the right paw so to speak."

Francine grinned. "Martin will be assisting as needed. Since he actually owns this facility, he's my significant other _and_ my boss. So if you love the class, tell him I need a raise," she joked.

Steve and Catherine exchanged a glance and Steve's mouth turned up in a smirk.

Francine continued, "Only one family member will be allowed in the ring with each dog. You may switch off week to week however and we encourage you all to participate in training at home. Ten to fifteen minutes a day. _Forever_. Does that surprise you? Don't let it. Training is like any other skill. You stop doing it, you lose your edge. So will your dog."

Again Catherine and Steve exchanged a look.

This was definitely the right school for them.

Francine crossed the room. "Since I know Catherine, I bought her house actually, I'm gonna ask her to go first. Is that okay, Catherine?" Francine bent to pet Cammie who nuzzled her hand. "Tell us a little about you and your dog."

Catherine shrugged. "Sure." She addressed the class. "As you heard, I'm Catherine and this is Steve. Our dog is Cammie. She's about a year old and she's a rescue. She's Bernese Mountain Dog and German Shepherd. We're in law enforcement, on the governor's task force. We sort of ran into Cammie while working. She was neglected and in need of a family and she kind of adopted us. She's a great dog. I couldn't be happier with her. Our friend suggested we take her to classes so here we are."

"Excellent," Francine dimpled. "And that's a smart friend. Thanks for being rescuers. Steve? Want to add anything?"

Steve shrugged. "Catherine covered pretty much everything. We've had Cammie a few months. Oh, and she's _very_ smart."

Catherine hid her grin at Steve's proud expression.

Francine went around the ring and each family introduced themselves. The bulldog was named Bruno, his 'mom' was Sherry, the lab and terrier mixes were Raven and Kuma respectively.

Steve turned to Catherine. "You wanna handle her tonight or should I?"

At his hopeful look she handed over the leash. "Go for it." She kissed Cammie and whispered, "Good luck, Pretty Girl," then joined the rest of the non-handlers on a row of folding chairs, smiling and shaking her head as she heard Steve whisper, "We don't need luck, we're gonna nail this," to the dog.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Wednesday 8:00 P.M.**

Catherine sat on the lanai talking to her mother on the phone and watching Steve and Cammie play Frisbee in the surf.

"_Are you sure it won't be too much for you to have the whole family there for Thanksgiving?"_ Elizabeth Rollins asked, her voice laced with concern. _"I know how busy you and Steve are."_

"We're sure, Mom," Catherine said sincerely. "We want you to come. You and Dad haven't been here for a while and Grandma Ang has never visited Oahu. We'd love a chance to show her around and introduce her to our friends."

"_When I mentioned your invitation to her she was very excited," _Elizabeth conceded. "_She said she'd need to get some new clothes. Maybe some Hawaiian style shirts." _

Catherine could hear the delight in her mother's voice and knew the trip was as good as booked. "Well that I would definitely like to see. And besides," she moved to close the deal, "you have to meet Cammie."

Elizabeth laughed. _"Now there's incentive. I have been dying to meet your dog."_

"And you need to see the new kitchen."

"_It certainly looks beautiful in the pictures,"_ Elizabeth gushed.

"You have to see it up close, Mom. Please. We really want you to come," Catherine implored as she watched Steve and Cammie finish their game and jog across the beach towards the lanai. Once they got close Cammie began to shake off her wet fur. Steve followed suit coating Catherine with a spray of water and making her laugh.

"_Are you sure it's okay with Steve?"_

"I'm positive," Catherine said as she caught the towel Steve tossed her way. "It was his idea. But I'll let you ask him yourself."

She handed Steve the phone and mouthed, "It's my mom," as she picked up Cammie's towel and began to dry off the happy pup.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Steve said cheerily. "I hope you're calling to accept our Thanksgiving invitation."

"_We'd love to come, Steve, if you're sure it won't be too much trouble. Catherine said your sister and niece were coming?"_

"Mary said they're gonna try to make it." Steve said as Catherine indicated she was taking Cammie inside to feed her. "But we really want you and Joseph and Grandma Ang come. It would mean a lot to both of us."

"_Okay then, how can we refuse? We'll be there. Oh my, I've never had a warm weather Thanksgiving,"_ Elizabeth said excitedly.

"You are gonna love it," Steve said enthusiastically.

"_I'm sure we will. Tell Catherine I'll call her with details as soon as we book our flight."_

"Will do," Steve smiled. "Give Grandma Ang a kiss from me and tell her I've been practicing my rummy skills."

"_She'll be thrilled,_" Elizabeth said with a grin in her voice. "Goodbye, Steve. We'll talk to you soon."

"Bye, Elizabeth." Steve hung up the phone and headed into the house to tell Catherine the good news.

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Following Saturday 3:00 P.M.**

**Beach  
**

"Cammie, _wait_," Steve said, palm out to visually as well as verbally command the dog. He turned and ran 100 feet to stand next to Catherine. Cammie watched him intently, her muscles taut, in tune with his every move. When he called "Cammie, c_ome_!" in an upbeat voice, she broke and ran for him at lightning speed, eyes gleaming, sand flying behind her.

Catherine watched as she ran toward them and the look of utter pride on Steve's face made her smile. He was taking dog training as seriously as he did everything else. Cammie was smart and focused and it delighted her that their dog seemed to get better and better every week in class.

When Cammie reached Steve she executed a perfect stop and at Steve's 'palm up' hand signal, combined with, "Cammie, _sit_," she sat toe to toe with him and waited for her reward. Steve gave her a piece of the boiled chicken they used in training, said "Yes! Good job!" and bent to hug the 90 pounds of dog enthusiastically. He looked over the wriggling, furry body at Catherine who'd sat a couple of feet away on the sand. "She _did_ it, Cath! That was _perfect_, did you see her?!"

Catherine smiled. Steve's enthusiasm was contagious. She hugged the dog as well. "I did. Good job, Cammie! Who's my brilliant girl?" Catherine kissed the dog's head. Cammie returned the kiss and turned back to nuzzle Steve's face.

He gave the dog a hug and when she licked his face Steve laughed proudly. "Awww, Cammie, I love you."

And right there, in that second, as the words left his mouth, it struck him.

Like a lightning bolt.

He'd just told _the dog_, with ease, that he loved her. While the woman he'd loved for so long he couldn't remember a time when he didn't, sat inches away.

Sharing a moment, a home, a life with him and he'd never been able to tell her.

He still hadn't told Catherine.

Steve dropped to his knees then turned and looked into her beautiful, smiling face and kissed her. When she moved to deepen the kiss thoughts about those words being serious, about never being able to 'unsay' them, and all the reasons why he never had, flew away on the ocean breeze. "Cath?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cath, I love you."

That simple.

That momentous.

That perfect.

That … perfectly _them_.

Her gasp against his lips didn't stop the kiss. Neither did the fact that she knew it tasted salty from her tears.

What did stop it was her response.

Catherine pulled back to look in his eyes and her hand went to cup his cheek. "I know," she whispered. "I've _always_ known."

Her smile rivaled the sun.

"I love you, Steve. I've always known _that_, too."

When her lips met his again, she could feel his smile and his heart hammering against her chest.

**/**

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Saturday - 11:00 P.M.**

**Bedroom  
**

Steve placed his lips against her ear and didn't move for a full 30 seconds. When she didn't stir, he whispered, "Cath?"

"Hmmm?" She burrowed into his side, her head against his neck.

He prodded gently, brushing his nose against her temple. When she shifted ever so slightly he grinned and whispered, "I love you."

Just because.

Because he didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for almost waking her up to tell her _again_.

Because he wanted to say it out loud, _again_.

Because he liked the way it sounded.

Because after feeling it for half his life it felt light and perfect when it left his lips, not weighty as he always imagined it would.

Because even though she wasn't awake, Catherine's lips twitched up in a knowing smile. "I love you," he repeated and bent to kiss her forehead.

When she murmured, "L've y'Stve" in her sleep, the joy that bubbled up in his chest was like nothing he'd ever known and he couldn't help placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Catherine blinked awake. "What?" She asked, but at the expression in Steve's eyes she ran a finger down his stubbled cheek. "You okay?"

His smile was infectious. "Sorry I woke you."

He didn't look the least bit remorseful.

"No, you're not." She grinned.

Steve shook his head and kissed her. When they broke apart to breathe, Catherine looked into his eyes. Before she could speak, he ran a hand down her arm to entwine their fingers. "I love you, Catherine."

Her heart soared.

Again.

Even after hearing him say it several times since that afternoon.

Of course she knew. She'd known forever. Just as she'd always known actions spoke louder than words with Steve. His flying around the globe to spend mere hours with her warmed her soul. His saying he trusted her on the day she retired nearly brought her to tears.

Trust was paramount to Steve. He didn't trust many people. Maybe rightly so. He'd always shared things with her that he told no one else, but lately he'd unburdened himself of things he'd kept inside for decades and it spoke volumes to her.

But something in Steve's eyes that morning, when he'd voiced out loud what Catherine had known all along, made her realize his declaration, so simply stated, so simply _them_, had rocked him to his core. For a second she was worried about why. Why now? Why today? But then she realized it just … was.

When she looked at him quizzically hours later after the fourth, no fifth time he told her, he'd sensed her question and shrugged, simply stating, 'Shoulda told you years ago.'

Now he was gazing at her with those eyes and that expression and Catherine brought their hands up and brushed her lips across his knuckles.

"For the record? Just in case you didn't quite comprehend just how much by the previous times _I've_ told _you_, today I am …" she placed small kisses on his lips between words, "completely … one hundred percent … _utterly_ … in love with you." Catherine leaned back to look in his eyes. "I've loved you, Steve McGarrett, forever."

.

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Wednesday 7:30 A.M.**

**Living Room  
**

Catherine, dressed for work, was setting her phone down on the coffee table as Steve came back in the house with Cammie. He noticed her preoccupied expression, though she wasn't so distracted that she neglected Cammie who trotted up to her side. Catherine ran a hand distractedly over the dog's head and ears.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

Catherine glanced up at him briefly. "That was my dad. They're moving Aunt Louise into a care facility in Seattle. One that specializes in dementia and Alzheimer's."

Steve's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Ah, Cath," he said and crossed the room to sit beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," she said quietly, her eyes unfocused and misty.

She absently moved one hand to his knee, the other still rubbing Cammie's head. He dropped his hand to cover hers, though her gaze remained distant.

After a moment, she looked at him and asked, "Do you think I might be able to get away for a couple days? Help with the move?"

"Of course," he said immediately.

"You're on the witness list for the Stevenson trial, but I'm not," she continued. "I could be back Friday, maybe Saturday at the latest."

Steve turned more fully toward her and put both hands on her arms to stop her. "Catherine, it's fine. You should go. No question. I wish I could come with you."

She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"They're getting her in that fast?" he asked.

"Apparently she's been on the waiting list for several months. My dad didn't want to say anything until they knew if and when it was going to happen."

He nodded toward the stairs and said, "Go pack. I'll start checking flights."

She sighed in relief and put a hand on his cheek. "Thank you."

She started to stand but stopped and turned back, kissing him briefly. He nodded and smiled softly, then watched as she stood and headed for the stairs with Cammie at her heels.

/

Steve entered the bedroom ten minutes later where Catherine was putting clothes into a black duffel bag on the bed.

"I got you on a non-stop flight that leaves at 13:30," he said, holding up a printed boarding pass.

"Good. Good," she said and accepted the paper from him. She tucked it into the front pocket of the bag. "Thank you."

He moved toward the dresser as she walked into the bathroom.

"And I got a text from the prosecution," he continued, starting to change his clothes. "They want me in court this morning so I called Danny. He can take you to the airport."

She smiled at him as she stepped back into the room with her toiletry bag.

"What would I do without you?" she asked.

"Organize all the details yourself?"

She nodded in acknowledgment and he smiled.

After putting her toiletries in her bag, she looked at her watch and said, "You need to get going if you've gotta be in court."

"I got time," he protested.

"Steve . . ."

He sighed. "All right." He stepped toward her, looking over her bag's contents. "You need anything else? What about a hotel? Where are you going to stay?"

"I'll get back in touch with my parents; they're staying with my aunt and uncle in Bellevue. If the flight's not for a couple hours, then I've got time."

He nodded.

"I'll get Cammie fed and take her out again before I go," she said, glancing down at the dog who was watching them from a few feet away.

"Okay."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thank you again, Steve," she said and put her hands on his chest. "For getting the flight settled and . . . just . . ." she shook her head. "Everything."

"Come here," he said, moving closer and pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his back and leaned against him, closing her eyes.

He kissed her head and pulled back enough to cup her face and tilt it toward him. He kissed her and, after waiting until she opened her eyes, he quietly said, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers for a moment.

"You really need to go," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, but didn't move.

She chuckled lightly. "Steve . . ."

"Okay," he said as he straightened. He leaned down to kiss her again and then he turned to Cammie, bending to rub her head. "Bye, Cammie." He turned back to Catherine and put a hand on the side of her neck, kissing her once more. "Call me when you land?"

"I will," she said.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

With a smile and a final look, he headed out the bedroom door.

/

**Side Street  
Wednesday 7:00 P.M.**

Steve and Danny sat at a table at Side Street finishing their dinners.

"Thanks again for getting Cath to the airport," Steve said and washed down the final bite of his spicy chicken with a swig of beer.

"Of course," Danny replied. He popped his last popcorn chicken into his mouth. Checking his watch, he said, "She should be getting into Seattle soon, right?"

"She's supposed to call when she lands," Steve said. His phone rang. "That's probably her now."

Danny waved at him to take the call. "Catherine's always had impeccable timing," he said with a smile and finished his beer as Steve answered his phone.

"Hey," he said. "Did you get in all right?"

"_Yeah, just waiting on my dad and my uncle,_" Catherine said._ "They insisted on coming to pick me up but they hit some traffic."_

"So you're gonna stay with them?"

"_Yeah. Plenty of room, they said."_

"Good."

"_How'd it go in court?"_

He sighed. "Cross-examination of the first witness went longer than they thought. I gotta go back tomorrow."

"_Ah," _she said._ "Hang on. I think that's my dad."_ After a moment, her voice returned over the line. _"Yeah, they're nearly here."_

"Okay," he said. His mouth twitched up in a smile. "Tell Aunt Louise her favorite SEAL says 'Hello.' "

Danny rolled his eyes and Steve smirked in response.

"_Will do,"_ Catherine said with a chuckle. _"I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Okay. Get some sleep," Steve said. "I love you."

Danny straightened in his seat.

Steve could hear the smile in Catherine's voice when she said, _"I love you,"_ and he couldn't prevent a small smile from appearing on his own face at her words.

He ended the call and pocketed his phone then looked across the table where Danny was sitting straight-backed and staring at him.

"What?" Steve asked, as if he didn't know what had rendered his loquacious partner momentarily speechless.

Danny's smile grew slowly until it was a broad grin.

He tilted his empty bottle toward Steve and said, "Well, _that_ calls for another round."

He signaled the waitress and once the beers arrived and the empties were cleared away he looked expectantly at Steve.

"What?" Steve asked innocently.

"You know very well what." Danny knew Steve was just stringing him on. "When did this happen?"

"This what?" Steve settled back in his chair.

"This … I love you …" Danny said, his frustration starting to build.

"Well thanks, Danny. I'm very fond of you as well."

"Funny. Stop stalling. When did this … you saying I love you to Catherine … I mean I assume that was Catherine …."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course it was Catherine."

"So … you finally did it," Danny smiled.

"I did."

Danny took another long sip of his beer. "Well, it's about damn time."

Steve smirked.

"What brought this on … I mean other than the fact that you love her … which I've known practically since I met you … but what finally spurred you into action? Made you say the actual words … out loud … like a normal person."

Steve thought for a minute. "Cammie."

"I'm sorry … what?" Danny couldn't keep from laughing.

"Cammie. We were on the beach … the three of us I mean … working on her dog training and she was doing really well and I said 'I love you' to Cammie and it just … hit me. All at once. How could I say it so easily to Cammie and not Catherine?"

"That's a question I've been asking myself for a long time. So … how did it feel? To finally say it?"

Steve beamed. "Good. Really, really good."

"If I'd have known a dog was all it was gonna take I'd have had you at the Humane Society years ago," Danny smiled back.

/

**Honolulu International Airport  
Saturday 1:45 P.M.**

Steve was waiting anxiously in the terminal when Catherine finally appeared amidst the throng of passengers with her bag over shoulder. She smiled when she saw him and they moved toward each other.

"Aloha," Steve said and held up a single white flower.

Catherine's smile widened and she tilted her head, touched by the gesture.

"Aloha." She accepted the flower and placed it above her ear.

He watched her movements and then leaned over to kiss her lightly. They shared a smile when they separated. Straightening, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they made their way toward the exit.

"How was Aunt Louise?" he asked. Though they had spoken briefly a few times while she was gone, he'd sensed from her short answers that she had wanted a break, however brief, from the reality of her great-aunt's health. Now that he could offer more than words over a phone line, he asked again. "Really?"

Catherine paused. "Physically, she's okay. Her legs still bother her some but . . ." her expression dropped as she sighed. "But her memory's definitely gotten a lot worse."

He pulled her closer to his side as they reached the doors and continued walking outside.

"I'm sorry, Cath. I know that's gotta be really rough."

"Yeah," she said. "I mean, we used to tease her, when she'd go through a half dozen names before she got to the right one. 'Elizabeth Ann Dawn Ann _Catherine_.' " She smiled sadly at him. "It's not so funny when she's really not sure who she's talking to."

Steve kissed her temple and she leaned into him briefly.

"But she's in a great facility," Catherine continued. "They're taking really good care of her. And she's got family nearby."

"Good. Those are all really good things."

"Yeah. And she had some good moments, too, while I was there." She smiled at him and said, "She did say to tell her favorite SEAL 'Hello.' "

He returned her smile, glad to see brightness back in her expression.

"So what's been going on here?" Catherine asked as they came in view of Steve's truck.

"Pretty quiet," he said. "Cammie missed you."

"Aww," she smiled. "I missed her, too."

He raised his eyebrows and teased, "Just Cammie?"

"Well, she's the only one you mentioned," she said as they walked between the parked vehicles and reached the passenger side of the familiar truck.

Steve smiled and kissed her. He opened the door and pulled her bag from her shoulder to toss it inside. His voice dropped low when he said, "Get in, Lieutenant. The sooner we get home, the sooner I can show you who else missed you."

Catherine leaned back against the truck. "Mmm, show, not tell," she said as her fingers found their way to his belt loops and tugged his hips closer. "I like the way you think, Commander." She nipped at his lips but pulled back before he could deepen the kiss. "You sure we'll make it home?"

He sucked in a breath as her hands snuck under his t-shirt to the warm skin of his stomach.

"If you can keep your hands to yourself, we just might," he said.

She wrinkled her nose playfully. "Where's the fun in that?"

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Saturday 3:00 P.M.**

Cammie wagged her tail excitedly as the front door opened and barked with delight when she saw both her humans enter. Even though it had only been a few days she missed Catherine terribly and it was clear from the way Catherine dropped to her knees and enveloped Cammie in a tight hug while planting kisses on her face that the feeling was mutual.

"My greeting wasn't that enthusiastic," Steve teased as he dropped Catherine's duffel bag beside the couch.

Catherine grinned. "That's because the enthusiastic greeting I have planned for you includes both of us being naked and I thought the people at the airport might frown on that."

Steve laughed as he picked up a note off the coffee table. "Looks like we just missed Esther. She said Cammie had a nice long exercise session and has been brushed and fed."

"Is that so, Pretty Girl?" Catherine said to Cammie as she nuzzled the happy dog's neck. "Well tomorrow morning you and I will have a nice long swim. I've missed exercising with you." She stood and turned to Steve. "I've missed exercising with you, too," she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him.

"Well Cammie may be spent for the day," Steve murmured as he trailed kisses across her jawline, "but I am quite ready to go."

"I like the sound of that," Catherine smiled. "Just let me jump in the shower and get the travel dust off me."

"I have an idea," Steve said, raising his head and looking in her eyes.

"What's that?" Catherine smiled.

"How about if you go ahead and jump in the shower and I'll call and order a pizza. That way we can eat upstairs and other than Cammie's last potty trip we won't have to get out of bed till morning."

"Oh, Commander, I like the way you think," Catherine smiled.

"Thanks," Steve returned her smile.

Catherine turned and headed for the stairs but after a few steps turned around and headed back towards Steve. She smiled and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I love you," she said, her voice filled with joy.

He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you."

/

**McGarrett/Rollins Residence  
Saturday 10:00 P.M.**

**Bedroom**

Steve gave Catherine a little uninterrupted 'Cammie Time' and was lounging in bed reading a text from Grace while waiting for them to return from a walk. Grace and Danny had gone kayaking with the Aloha Girls and in spite of Danny's reservations, he seemed to be having a grudgingly great time as a chaperone. Steve grinned at the photo of Danny and Gracie squinting into the sun with huge smiles that someone had snapped at the edge of the lake that afternoon.

Catherine's cell rang just as she was coming through the front door after taking Cammie out and having some, 'I missed my dog' bonding time. Hearing it she called, "Steve, grab it, that may be my dad!"

Steve reached for the phone and, seeing his partner's name, relaxed. He called back, "It's Danny!" before speaking into the phone. "Having fun, Danny?"

"_Grace is having fun. I love Grace. I am tolerating this outing for my child," _Danny said, but the smile in his voice was evident._ "Is everything alright? Why are you picking up Catherine's phone?"_

"Cath took Cammie out. They missed each other; she wanted to walk her. What's up?"

"_Nothing. Just wanted to ask her how it went with Aunt Louise. I know how bad she felt about the whole situation. I just wanted to give you guys time to … reunite … before I called."_

Steve smiled. Even when he was being supportive and a great friend, Danny couldn't resist an opportunity to bust him. "Gee thanks. She'll be up in a few minutes, want me to have her call you back?"

"_No. It gives me a chance to ask you …"_

"Ask me what?"

"_The other night, at Side Street, after your revelation, I didn't get to ask …"_

"I thought you didn't want details …" Steve teased his partner.

"_Oh, for the love of God, not those kind, no!_ _But …"_ Danny prodded.

"But _what_, Danny?"

"_What did Catherine say, you animal? When you finally told her. Don't tell me she was so shocked after all these years you rendered her speechless." _

Steve's chuckle echoed through the room. Of course Danny would ask. "She knew."

"_Of course she knew, Steven, the janitor at HQ knows. That's not what I asked. I asked what she said. I've watched you two for almost four years. I knew from the first time I met her and saw that goofy smile of yours. _

_You know I think you're the luckiest bastard alive that that amazingly intelligent, kind, beautiful woman has been putting up with your sorry ass for fifteen years." _Steve could picture Danny's hands flying as he gestured, but his happiness for his friends was palpable in his voice._ "So … I repeat, what did Catherine say?"_

"That _is_ what she said, Danny. She said she … knew. She said she'd … _always_ known." He glanced at the door and back. His voice dropped and he added quietly, almost self-effacingly, "And that she felt the same. Always had."

"_Of course she did."_ Danny's grin was apparent even over the phone. "_And that is everything. Right there. Why I've told you that once you've said it to Catherine you'll never, ever have to worry about unsaying it. Because you'll never want to. If I was there I'd toast you. To …."_ Danny thought a second before finishing, "_knowing_."

Steve's voice resonated pure happiness as he saw Catherine enter the room. "Thanks, Danny. Hey, she's here. Hold on."

"_You're welcome."_ Danny said with absolute sincerity. _"Hey, Steve?"_

"Yes, Danno?" Steve could hear the tone change and knew Danny was back in 'bust Steve' mode.

"_Let me talk to the best thing that ever happened to you. And the most patient."_

Steve could almost hear the wink Danny would give Catherine if he was there in person. "When you're right, you're right, Danny. When you're right, you're right," he said as Catherine crossed to the bed.

A smiling Steve held out her phone. "Danny called to see how it went with Aunt Louise."

She took the phone and said, "Hi Danny, thanks for checking. It went … okay." While she listened to Danny's side of the conversation, Catherine kicked off her shoes. A small smile graced her lips at the way Steve's eyes followed her movements as she removed the clothes she'd tossed on to walk the dog. "Thanks, Danny, really. You're a sweetheart. Enjoy the rest of the trip, and tell Grace I can't wait to see all the pictures."

Ending the call, she crawled in beside Steve and dropped the phone on her night table.

"Nice walk?" Steve asked. She was already moving into his arms as she nodded. "Good." He pressed against her to illustrate he was more than ready to resume their previous activities. "Now, where were we?"

"Here." Her hands slid down his body. "And … here." She grinned at his moan. "Oh, and before we get too _involved_ …"

"Too late," Steve ground out but he smiled at her. "What?"

"Danny said to say 'he told you so' …" Her attention was on Steve's hands and lips and she trailed off distractedly before saying, "I'd ask why, but … nah, later."

Steve's smile turned wolfish. "Much later."

**THE END**

**.**

_Congratulations to out REAL McRoll contest winners!_

**_Terry (Dailey) who chose Martin Tyrell and wanted him to be a good guy and  
Cassandre (Moss) who chose Pollux and wanted it to be a dog's name._**

_Thanks to all our entrants!_

.

_If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

_Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._


End file.
